Of Roses and Lillies
by MangoMandarin10
Summary: Ash,Misty,Drew,and May are traveling together in Jhoto. There are a couple of surprises too. Like Celebi bringing two teens from the future to the past. Who are they? Contestshipping, Pokeshipping
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here's a Pokemon story for all you Poke fans! This is my first Pokemon story so please go easy on me. Anyway, here it is! Oh, and I'm going ahead and writing down the character's ages, also.

Ash: 18

Misty: 19

Drew: 16

May: 16

Elliot: 16

Anna: 16

Title: Of Roses and Lillies

Summary: Two teens come back in time thanks to Celebi. Just who are they? Boy are Ash, Misty, Drew, and May in for a surprise.

Chapter: 1, Resemblance

There was a crackle of lightning in the dark, navy blue sky. Following was the sudden sound of a million raindrops on the pokemon center's roof. There was many pokemon trainers and coordinaters inside the building, either waiting for the rain to clear up or waiting at the center's main desk to check in a room or just to get a check-up on their pokemon. Some all three. Though there was a good many, the center was not over crowded. Not over crowded with people at all.

"I told you it was going to rain."

I didn't say it wasn't over stuffed with a whole lot of ego though.

"Shut up, Drew. It's raining, I'm soaking wet, and I'm cold. I'm not in the mood." said May while hugging herself to keep the little warmth she had left.

Ash and Misty started traveling together two months ago. They thought it would be fun to join in on a new battle league in Jhoto. Well, Ash did anyway, but Misty promised to travel with Ash again once her sisters returned to the gym. And her sisters did come back so she had no choice but to go with Ash on another journey through Jhoto.

One month later, they were on their way to Jhoto. On the boat towards Jhoto, they hadn't been on ten minutes before they heard someone yelling at the top of their lungs. When they went looking for the racket, they came across Drew and May.

May was yelling at Drew for whatever reason he had made her angry. Drew was standing there smirking, waiting for her to get done yelling at him. Once she was, she took a deep breath and then exhaled it, looking like she felt better. Until Drew made another smart remark, riling her up again. She looked like she was going to kill him for a second before she saw Ash and Misty. All four talk and talk until May states she was going to travel with Ash and Misty. Misty jumped with joy at hearing that while Ash had a look of horror upon his face. He turns to Drew, actually on his hands and knees, begging Drew to come travel with them so he would not die or worse, turn gay. (I have nothing against gay people, I just don't think Ash or Drew are gay and could easily be afraid of the subject is all! Oh and by the way, this is just a recap of their journey up to the time of which this story takes place. Don't worry, it's not nearly done.)

Drew reluctantly agreed. It took another two weeks on the boat ride until they touched Jhoto's land. Once they get off, Ash yells about winning the Jhoto league while May shouts about winning Jhoto's Grand Festival. Until Drew said, "In your dreams."

Skipping another two weeks, we come to earlier this morning. Everyone was up, ready, and packed after their night of camping out. Except for Ash, that is. He was stil asleep. Until Misty hit him with her trusty mallet. He was up and dressed, ready to go, within the speed of light. Drew had said they better hurry to the next town because it was going to rain. They all disagreed with him, telling him it was to sunny. Funny how he forgot to mention it wasn't supposed to rain till that night, about the same time they would just be entering the town. So they got soaked and had to run to the Pokemon center located on the OTHER side of town. (Now back to the right time) There was a waiting room completley empty besides Ash, Drew, and May. Misty had gone down the hall towards the front desk to get some rooms.

Leaving May with the boys.

"Ash and Drew, stop it!" May yelled at the boys wringing there shirts out on top of her head. "Let us think for a second, Ash," started Drew, stopping from soaking May even more, while he thought. "Nope!" finished Ash, pulling out of his 'thinking' face (Which looks like the face of someone in excrutiating pain) and then introducing his almighty grin, starting to soak May again along with Drew.  
"Stop!"

"What the hell do you think you two are doing! I leave one second and you guys are once again picking on May! Do I need to pull out my mallet?!?!?" shouted a voice up above Drew and Ash.

Ash and Drew looked up above them into the face of danger. Literally.

They imediately backed down, said sorry to May, and started sucking up to Misty.

"Mist, How did you get to be so pretty?" asked Ash.

"Did you know water pokemon were my favorite?" asked Drew.

"Mist, do you know how much I love you?" asked Ash.

"She probably didn't, but I did. Did you know he talks about you in his sleep? It's not in a nice way though. More like in a nasty way. And he-" said Drew,but was cut off.

"WHAT! That's not true Mist, I swear! " started Ash.

"When you swear, you're not suppose to lie, Ash. Not the other way around." stated Drew.

"Well two can play at that game. May, do you want to know a secret?"Ash asked turning to May.

May forgets she's mad for the time being and says, "Um hum," while nodding her head, "I love secrets!"

"Well May, Drew is madly in lo-" started Ash before drew covered Ash's mouth with his hand.

"Hey Misty did you know Ash stole one of your pair of panties and-" Ash stops Drew from saying anything more by covering Drew's mouth with his hand, switching positions.

"Did you know one Red Rose means I lo-"

"He also got one of your bras too Mis-"

"Drew can't stand anyone to say 'Hey May' because he says he is the only on-"

"He looked in on you when you were taking a-"

"THAT WAS ON ACCIDENT!"

"Sure it was Ash."

As this is going on, May and Misty are trying to decifer everything Drew and Ash are saying. The two of them were very confused.

BAM!

"Drew!" yelled May as the lights in the Pokemon Center went out. Lightning had struck outside somewhere causing the lights to go out.

"I'm on the the yellow couch May." said Drew. You could here alot of scampering and slight noises in the waiting room.

"Everyone okay in here?" asked Nurse Joy. "Just stay put for a bit, the lights should be on in a couple minutes, then you can go to your rooms." With that, Nurse Joy left for another room.

An hour later, the lights had came back on.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Misty. All she heard was someone trying to keep themselves from laughing. She noticed that laugh as Ash's.

"Ash, what is so-" she turned around and just blinked. While she was trying to take in the situation, Ash was on the floor, laughing his head off.

On the yellow couch that Drew mentioneed earlier, Drew was laying down on his back while May was laying on top of his chest, both fast asleep.

Stil laughing, Ash had thought of a great idea.

"Mist, let's take pictures of them and use the pictures as black mail. What do you say?"

"We can't, they stil have the-you-know-what picture with them. If we try anything, you know they'll use it against us."

"Yeah, but-"

All of a sudden the door of the waiting room slammed open, causing Drew and May to jump up out of their position.

"Elliot, this is all your falt! If you hadn't vaulenteered us to help your Uncle Max and Aunt Sadie, we would not be in this mess." said a girl.

"I wasn't the one who got lost and had to have someone come find me either. We actually wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for your horrible sense of everything." said a boy.

"I do not have a horrible sense of everything you egotistical jerk!" yelled the girl as she sat on a blue couch across from the couch Drew and May were on. The boy walked over and sat by the girl.

"Says the girl who jumps off the side of a ten foot tall gate, proclaiming she won't get hurt, then sprains an ankle and blames it on me. That's an example of your common sense. You did know your common sense sums up basically all your senses right? Common sense is something you're born with to use in life to help you live life easier. Basically you need it to live. At least I thought so, but you're proof enough that ones common sense can turn ones life into a living hell and posibly the death of you. My advice was to not listen to your common senses after the gate incident, and if you had listened we wouldn't be here now." said the boy slightly smirking to himself.

Ash couldn't help but think the two resembled people he knew.

I'm going to describe the looks of the boy and girl in the next chapter. Oh, the boy's name is Elliot and the girl's name is Anna.

See you next chapter!

MangoMandarin10 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I shouldn't have left you guys hanging like that!!!! Which is why I made a new years revolution to update this story on one condition. I want ten reviews per chapter before I update. I'm sorry about that too, but that will at least give me time to write some more! I so love you guys!!! Ten!!! Ten reviews already!!! Thank you so much!! (Ten is my favorite number!)

Chapter: 2, Anna Marie

She was a lonely girl of 10. She had everything you could want though! A wonderful family, two parents that were rich and famous trainers. Pokemon everywhere she turned. A million friends. But for some reason, she was very lonely.

First of all, her parents wanted her to be a pokemon trainer. She wanted to be a pokemon coordinator. She wanted to do what she liked, but she didn't want to hurt her parent's feelings. They just didn't understand.

Secondly, all her friends were boys. She was a tomboy. She had shoulder length brown hair, but you wouldn't be able to tell considering she had it all up in a red hat.

She was medium height and weight. Well, if you didn't count the breasts. She was ten years old and almost wore a C sized bra!

So why was she lonely? She was certainly happy with her life, she just didn't have anyone to understand her. All her friends were boys, so they wouldn't understand.

But this would all change when she met Elliot Reid.


End file.
